Ondolindë
by Metarel
Summary: **Segundo capítulo** Ondolindë, más conocida como Gondolin "La piedra escondida". La ciudad impenetrable de Turgon. Annael la ha descubierto, y no tiene intenciones de dejarla.
1. El Prisionero

Ondolindë. Primer capítulo.

Año nuevo, fic nuevo. Sean compasivas conmigo!!

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Los lugares y algunos personajes fueron sacados de la obra póstuma "El Silmarillion" de JRR Tolkien. La historia y los personajes principales son míos, pero escriban reviews como si de una obra del maestro se tratara ; )

***************************************************

El prisionero

Guardando el paso, Annael se dirigió hacia un escondite seguro. Voces fuertes, que exclamaban y reían entre la floresta, se acercaban. Vasa, el consumidor, se hundía en el horizonte, las nubes manchadas de rojo pálido, eran el marco de un hermoso ocaso de tonos escarlata, y le brindaban a la escena un toque singular. El sonido, cada vez más claro, se acercaba velozmente hacia donde Annael estaba, lo que le impulsó en un último minuto a saltar del sendero a unos matorrales cercanos. Sin tener que agudizar su oído, pudo descubrir que tal barullo, opuesto al silencio al que se había acostumbrado, era producido por otros de su mismo pueblo. Esto le serenó un poco, pero la siempre presente discordia entre linajes le obligaron a mantener su escondite entre las zarzas, para averiguar a que casa pertenecían los recién llegados. Les pudo observar con facilidad, ya que la espalda le dieron estos en unos pocos segundos. Eran tres jóvenes, de porte noble y altivo, portaban las armas que acostumbran cargar los elfos pertenecientes a la guardia. Cualquiera diría que aquellos ruidosos vigilantes eran recién reclutados. La imagen grabada en su indumentaria le pareció conocida, pero sin embargo no pudo identificar de que se trataba. Por sus características pictóricas y símbolos, supuso que se trataba de alguna variante del escudo de la casa de Fingolfin, o la de sus descendientes. El sol casi extinguía su luz, la última del cielo, y las estrellas tardaban en aparecer. El trío de la guardia dio media vuelta al ver que la senda estaba vacía, sin notar, al parecer, la presencia de Annael. Ocultaron rápidamente sus huellas, siendo imposible a cualquiera seguir su rastro, subieron por un pique algo escarpado en la brusca falda de la montaña y desaparecieron del campo visual del oculto, quien seguía inmóvil. 

Hace aproximadamente un mes, el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el descampado, que el joven no escuchaba voz élfica alguna, sin incluir la propia. Por un momento predominó su temple pacífico, el lado de su ser que le exigía pensar antes de actuar, y su primer impulso fue alejarse del lugar, considerando la situación y su estado. No deseaba más problemas, los que ya tenía le eran suficientes, y no necesitaba buscarlos para adjudicarse más. La última temporada, toda esa fase de vagabundeo, le había enseñado a evadir a los otros fácilmente. Sin embargo, una curiosidad enorme nacía poco a poco en su interior, una fuerte intriga que debía liberar o frenar para siempre, y ese era el momento. ¿Qué hacían aquellos guardias del séquito de algún príncipe Noldo en un lugar tan apartado? El enigma contaba ahora con toda la atención de Annael, ya no le importaba ni el peligro nocturno, ni el hambre que le aquejaba, tampoco si esos tipos iban armados, en caso de un encuentro desventajoso de todas formas para él. El dilema ya no era tal, las dudas desaparecieron, la incontrolable inquietud venció al poco sentido común del joven. Unos segundos más tarde, salía de su escondite, cargando al cinto todo lo que llevaba, un puñal y un arpa pequeña. 

Escalando con cuidado, como lo habían hecho antes los otros, el elfo quiso satisfacer tan efímera necesidad, a pesar del cansancio. La escasa luminosidad le impidió encontrar de inmediato el secreto de los guardias, pero no obstante, lo logró. Detrás de una especie de murallón natural de piedra, cuyo espacio de separación con el risco mismo no era demasiado amplio, se encontraba una grieta en la roca, por donde un hilo de agua caía silencioso. Sosteniéndose firme con las manos, el joven subió al pequeño parapeto de un salto. Entrando holgadamente por el agujero detrás de la pared, se encontró en una amplia garganta, un túnel de roca sobre el cual yacía un riachuelo casi seco. Estuvo a punto de desistir a esta empresa descabellada, y abandonar el agujero en la montaña. ¿Qué tenía de interesante lo que hicieran tres guardias en ese lugar? Meditó un momento, y la respuesta fue suficiente apoyo para seguir avanzando. Pronto quedó sumergido, como un barco a la deriva, en la más profunda oscuridad. Intentó escuchar los pasos o voces de aquellos a los que seguía, pero no lo consiguió. Caminando hacia la izquierda encontró la razón, una vereda seca, sin la incomodidad de la corriente mojando sus pies, ni tampoco el reconocible sonido del chapoteo. Esbozó una sonrisa, esto empezaba a atraerle cada vez más.

Caminó así, con los brazos extendidos para evitar choques con el muro frío. El aire, a pesar de estar encerrado, no poseía ese olor viciado característico de este tipo de túneles, lo que le hizo suponer que había una salida despejada y próxima. Se preguntó que habría al otro lado, pero nunca hubiera pensado encontrar lo que después descubrió. Las paredes eran totalmente lisas, e improbablemente horadadas por la acción del agua, no así pulido por obra del cincel. La posibilidad de que esa garganta hubiera sido modelada y quizás muy frecuentada, se iluminaba cada vez más en su mente. Esto evolucionó de posibilidad a completa certidumbre, cuando Annael tropezó con una escalera, que de inmediato comenzó a subir.

Iba en lo que él estimó la mitad de aquella escalinata, cuando una brusca corriente de aire, le agitó un poco el cabello. Un súbito presentimiento le llegó como una nefasta evocación al peligro, y con la mano izquierda tomó su puñal por precaución. 

- No te muevas.- Una voz que reconoció como una de las antes oídas, expresó la orden, con un tono más que imperativo. Sintió nuevamente el movimiento del guardia más arriba en la escalera.-

Annael se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué le sucedían siempre esta clase de cosas? ¿Qué excusa les daría, para encubrir su estúpido e impropio fisgoneo? Lamentablemente, los guardias no le darían la oportunidad de excusarse, porque lo que Annael no sabía, era la orden del rey, en la cual manifestaba que todo el que violara los límites del reino escondido, debía ser muerto. Un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hizo trastabillar. Aprovechando el impulso, apretó el estilete en su mano, empuñándolo hacia el hechor del tropiezo, rasguñándolo y al parecer también haciéndolo caer por los escalones.

- ¡Glorfindel!.-

El grito de uno de ellos fue la distracción suficiente. Annael bajó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue detenido por un tercer guardia. El frío filo de una espada en su cuello le hizo retroceder un poco, el otro vigilante le sujetó las manos en la espalda, quitándole así el puñal. Acorralado.

Maniatado y con una espada en la espalda, Annael fue conducido hacia la salida más cercana. Al menos sabré que hay al otro lado, se dijo mientras era empujado implacablemente, frase que de inmediato mudo con un reproche ¡Qué absurda forma de buscar el peligro! Durante su pequeña jornada, el joven pudo notar que sus acompañantes hablaban en la lengua antigua, pero se dirigían a él en la lengua gris. Muy bien, Annael comprendía ambas ya que al igual que sus apresadores, pertenecía a la casa de los Noldor.

Annael había nacido mismo año en que los Noldor pisaron por primera vez las tierras de Beleriand. Arfindo y Fairel, sus padres, tomaron la ruta hacia el este, como muchos, y por lo tanto también estaban incluidos en aquella maldición que tanto dolor le provocó al tiempo. El camino les fue difícil, a pesar de que tuvieron mejor suerte que los viajeros del Helcaraxë. Sí, su padre había participado en la Matanza de los Hermanos, en Alqualondë, y venía bajo el estandarte de Fëanor, el gran artífice. No obstante, el mal que pudo haber provocado en esa horrenda contienda, lo pagó con su vida años más tarde, lo que acarreó asimismo que la de su madre menguara poco a poco. Ahora ella también estaba muerta. A pesar de que su padre había sido capitán al servicio de Maglor, Annael no dedicó su vida a las armas, no obstante, era muy hábil manejándolas, quizás por temor a correr la misma suerte. De todos modos, aún era muy joven cuando decidió habitar en Thargelion, y ponerse bajo las órdenes de Caranthir. El hastío, y sobretodo la gran aversión que llegó a sentir por Caranthir y su humor, le habían hecho partir a buscar fuera de aquellas tierras, ¡Y aquí se encontraba ahora!, Arrinconado como un ratón en guarida de serpientes, prisionero de captores invisibles, sin la posibilidad de defenderse, ni escapar. Sin duda, Annael no se sentía conforme con su posición, pero no intentó zafarse de sus ataduras, para no anticipar su negro destino, el cual le fue anunciado todo el tiempo, ya que el silencio fúnebre de los tres guardias delataba sus intenciones venideras. 

Se detuvieron. Uno de ellos, que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, al parecer, abrió la cerradura de una puerta, que estaba más adelante. La luz entró a raudales, inundando el sitio, y cegando a Annael por varios segundos. No necesitó que lo empujaran para salir de aquella madriguera, que ya no le parecía atrayente en lo más mínimo. 

Una pradera se abría a sus pies, y se extendía a lo largo de varios trancos de viento, salpicada en algunos lugares por las oscuras copas de los árboles, el valle de Tumladen. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al joven fue la ciudad de piedra blanca, construida en el centro del valle, sobre una colina solitaria. Faltan palabras para describirla, muchos bardos intentaron retratar el esplendor y gloria de aquella ciudad, logrando un resultado que sólo se acerca un poco a la realidad. La impresión que la alucinante visión de la ciudad le dio a Annael casi le hizo olvidar sus recientes, y aún latentes, complicaciones. Escondida entre un anillo de montañas, Ondolindë, como su señor le había llamado, brillaba con todo su esplendor, invocando recuerdos antiguos de Elven Tirion. Eso era Gondolin, una viva imagen de la ciudad de los Noldor en Valinor, con sus blancas torres altas y orgullosas. Después de apreciar el grandioso panorama, el joven se volteó para conocer el rostro de quienes lo habían atrapado. Como él ya sabía, los soldados eran bastante jóvenes, pero alcanzó a ver sólo a dos, el otro cerraba la entrada. Mientras bajaban la colina verde, ninguno de ellos le miró a los ojos, pero el joven no bajo la frente en ningún momento. El tercer centinela los alcanzó, y caminaron todos hasta la sombra de un bosquecillo cercano. Inmediatamente el cautivo fue atado de pies, y los guardias se alejaron un poco, entablando una conversación a media voz, no muy alentadora para Annael. 

- ¿Y ahora, qué?.- 

- Ya conoces las órdenes del rey.- Dijo uno de ellos, mientras echando una ojeada furtiva a Annael, volteando la cabeza cuando este le devolvió la mirada.-

- Echtelion nos increpará otra vez, hemos traído al prisionero demasiado cerca de la ciudad.- Replicó otro, jugando nerviosamente con las manos, era evidente que se trataba de su primera misión sólida.-

- No lo notará.- 

- Echtelion siempre nota cuando algo sale fuera de lo favorable, especialmente si se trata de nosotros.- El primero respondió a favor del recién reclutado.- 

- Por eso, no debemos demorarnos más.- Replicó inquieto, sacando el arco y una flecha larga de su espalda, se la entregó al otro.- Terminemos con esto de una vez, Minwë.-

- ¿Yo? Aguarda un minuto, yo sólo vine a acompañarlos, mi deber es estar en la torre del rey.- El arma volvió a las manos de su dueño.-

- Tienes razón. Toma Erendur.-

- No, no, no.- Negó en voz alta, la mirada de los otros dos le hizo retomar el estado de susurro anterior.- Espera, Glorfindel. Es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno? ¡Puedo apostar que nunca has hecho esto! ¿Por qué yo?.-

- Porque eres el más nuevo en esto, y como ya sabes... - 

- Lo siento, son las reglas de la guardia.-

El joven aceptó de mala gana. Era comprensible, ninguno deseaba mancharse con la sangre de otro elfo, después de lo ocurrido en Alqualonde. Annael lo vio acercarse, ladeándose hacia la izquierda. Contempló la imagen de quien sería su verdugo, cabellos largos y rubios podían adivinarse bajo el casco brillante, no contaba con armadura metálica, sino con una liviana de cuero, ferozmente cortada a la altura del pecho. Annael tragó saliva, ese corte se lo había propinado él. Temblándole las manos, Glorfindel tensó el arco y ubicó la flecha, a tan poca distancia, no podía errar el tiro. Annael estaba consciente de ello. No traía coraza alguna, así que un solo tiro directo al corazón, le quitaría la vida en segundos. Un sudor helado mojó su espalda, y el vital órgano implicado aceleró su latir, golpeando pujantemente en su pecho. Glorfindel bajó los brazos.

- ¿Un último deseo, intruso?.-

Un plan germinaba en la rápida mente de Annael, que necesitaba ser completado. Miró a su alrededor cautelosamente, a una lado la pradera despejada, al otro un bosque no muy espeso. Siguió el juego.

- Annael, hijo de Arfindo, es mi nombre. "Intruso", no creo merecerme tal apelativo.- Dijo altivamente, aunque pensaba todo lo contrario. Los ojos de Glorfindel se abrieron en forma desmesurada, ¿Hijo de Arfindo? Se preguntó, pero no dijo nada.- Mi deseo es que quitéis estas ataduras de mis piernas, ya que tengo el derecho de exigir una muerte limpia y noble. Deseo morir de pie, sin vendas en mis ojos.- 

Glorfindel miró a sus compañeros, y encogió involuntariamente los hombros. Se acercó a Annael y cortó las cuerdas con su espada, provocando una superficial herida en el tobillo del prisionero. El joven vigilante fue víctima de una maquinación sucia, pero eficaz de parte del hijo de Arfindo. Apenas la cuerda que le ataba dejó de apresar sus pies, Annael, con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaban sus piernas, empujó a Glorfindel, quien estaba agachado a su lado, lanzándolo al suelo, en una distancia suficiente para poder escapar. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, admirado de la ingenuidad de aquel guardia. De todos modos, lo compadeció más tarde, probando que no sólo buscaba problemas para él, sino para todo el que lo rodeaba. Los centinelas reaccionaron después de ayudar a su amigo, demasiado tarde. La lluvia de flechas golpeó los árboles del pequeño bosque, sin alcanzar al hábil fugitivo, quien las evadió gracias a la distancia que los separaba. 

Glorfindel quedo pasmado mirando la carrera del recién fugado, a pesar de haberle perdido el rastro hace un buen rato. Sus compañeros comenzaron a sacar las flechas de los árboles vecinos. Suspiró desanimado. A pesar de todo lo sucedido no estaba tan indignado como Minwë y Erendur. Desde el principio, no deseaba matar a ese muchacho. Bueno, quizás deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y desformarle el rostro a puñetazos, pero no ejecutarlo. Ahora, el peso de esta misión fallida recaería en él, y Echtelion de la Fuente, el capitán de los guardias de la ciudad, no estaría para nada ufano con este acontecimiento. Y el rey, al ver que la seguridad de Gondolin, el secreto de su ubicación, estaba en peligro, tampoco.

Después de atravesar el bosque, Annael se encontró de nuevo en la llanura. Descansó un momento, antes de salir del refugio arbolado que el bosque le significaba. El cielo nocturno estaba ahora iluminado por el brillo estelar, especialmente luminoso esa noche. El joven ya sabía que hacer, a donde ir. Limpió su tobillo, por el que corría una línea de sangre y volvió a ponerse de pie. La ciudad escondida lo estaba llamando nuevamente.

***

Echtelion de la Fuente, capitán de la guardia de la ciudad y de la escolta de rey, estaba ansioso. Las últimas noticias, no eran nada alentadoras, y era su responsabilidad comunicárselas de inmediato al rey. Se paseaba inquieto por la habitación, sobre sus pasos una y otra vez. Turgon se demoraba, y mientras más rápido se aplicaran medidas al importante asunto, mejor. El heraldo anunciaba su llegada en este momento, seguramente. Las puertas se abrieron, y Echtelion entró en el salón, antes de que el heraldo le diera la admisión. Turgon, con su habitual semblante sereno, estaba sentado en el trono. La noticia le fue comunicada y el rostro del rey cambió bruscamente. Había ocurrido lo que más temía, el asunto difícil que había dejado en las manos de la guardia especializada. Una de las principales dificultades era que el intruso no había sido formalmente identificado, o al menos, eso dijeron los individuos implicados. La orden del rey fue inexorable, la guardia debía encontrar al extraño de inmediato y llevarlo ante la corte, en donde sería juzgado por él mismo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Echtelion corría escaleras abajo en la calle, hacia el recinto de la guardia. Se preguntaba como podía haber sucedido tal contrariedad, impropia de una cuadrilla de centinelas. Un problema engorroso, complejo y apurado, que todos debían solucionar por la incompetencia de los jóvenes vigilantes. Lo que él no sabía era que el intruso ya estaba en la ciudad, camuflado entre el resto de los elfos de Gondolin.

Annael por poco y es atropellado por un elfo de aspecto severo. Había llegado esa mañana a la Ciudad Escondida, como la llamaba ahora, y ya la había explorado casi en su totalidad. Gracias al capuchón que cubría su cabeza, paso desapercibido por los habitantes, moviéndose así con mayor libertad. Al medio día las nubes oscuras terminaron de cubrir el cielo, y la lluvia no tardó en mojar la ciudad de piedra. Annael se encontraba en el barrio gris, el lugar de la ciudad que habitaban los Sindar, casas más sencillas y pequeñas que las que ocupaban los Noldor, en la parte más alta de la ciudad, cuando comenzó a llover. Los elfos entraron a sus hogares, y en la calle sólo quedó la guardia y él. Caminó con cuidado por pequeños pasajes, evitando a toda costa las arterias principales. Los últimos designios de Ulmo, el señor de las aguas, no le favorecían para nada, así que intentó buscar refugio. Casualmente, encontró en una estrecha callejuela, una pequeña posada, una de las pocas que había en Gondolin, ya que, una ciudad escondida e inexpugnable, no recibía demasiados viajeros, por no decir ninguno. 

La posada era adecuada para los pocos elfos que habitaban fuera de las paredes de la ciudad, en el valle, y asistían a ella para comercializar sus productos, ya fueran caballos o cosechas. Las puertas del local estaban cerradas, pero por las ventanas Annael logró advertir la calidez del lugar. Entró sin más, aunque era consciente de que no podría pagar habitación ni alimento alguno. El ambiente dentro era algo caluroso, pero al joven le pareció sofocante. No había más de ocho personas en el lugar, los clientes estaban cerca de la chimenea que ardía en forma abrasadora. Todos voltearon para ver al recién llegado, pero pronto le quitaron atención, y Annael pudo sentarse en un rincón. Había perdido su puñal, el que podía cambiar por alojamiento y comida sobradamente, y no estaba dispuesto a entregar su pequeña arpa. Apoyando los codos en la mesa, tomó su cabeza entre las manos. Si no hubiera seguido tontamente a los tres guardias, haciendo caso omiso a su lado cauto, estaría ahora en el campo, fuera de esta muralla de roca impenetrable. Permaneció así por un largo rato, lamentándose por su mala suerte, hasta que sintió una mirada poco disimulada sobre él. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de la mesera, una elfa sinda bastante bonita. Traía el pelo tomado en una peinado desordenado, y era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos pardos y una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Desea algo de beber, o alguna habitación?.-

- Lo siento, no puedo pagarle.- La respuesta hizo que la mesera frunciera un poco los labios.-

- No era esa mi pregunta. No se preocupe por el dinero, yo me encargo de eso.- 

El argumento de la chica, dejó a Annael sin palabras. Lo único que logró articular fue un desabrido ¿Cómo?.

- Venga conmigo al mesón y le traeré algo.- El joven supuso que su aspecto era lamentable y que ponía en manifiesto abiertamente su situación. De todas formas, el cambiar de aires, a uno más distinguido, no haría más que empeorar las cosas. La chica desapareció de sus ojos, por una puerta tras la barra. 

Los clientes comenzaron a salir de la sala, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando la Luna ya había atravesado gran parte del cielo nocturno. El joven se acercó a la chimenea, en donde unas pocas brasas y cenizas templaban lo suficiente la habitación. Annael suspiró, la noche no dejaba de medrar las sorpresas que le traía ese insólito día, aún no se terminaba. A pesar de todo, sentía que le faltaba mucho por descubrir, esta vez deseaba hacerlo, pero con cautela. La ciudad emitía una especie de magnetismo, y ahora estaba en ella. Quizás él pertenecía a ese lugar oculto para todos. Quién sabe, se dijo, dando rápidos sorbos al licor que la mesera le había traído. Aurien, como después supo que se llamaba, se deslizó calladamente por los rincones, apagando las lámparas, dejando a Annael en oscuridad.

- ¿Va a quedarse en ese lugar?.- Dijo ella desde la puerta hacia el interior, con graciosa sonrisa, grácil gesto de manos y un guiño en su fatua mirada parda, después se marchó. El joven la siguió en silencio.

***************************************************

Aiya, de nuevo!

Explicaciones: Estoy aburrida y estoy en vacaciones (No se sorprendan, vivo en el Hemisferio sur y estamos en verano ;) Cuando estoy aburrida, los cambios no tardan en llegar, y como habrán notado cambié mi pen name, espero no provocar confusiones. También voy a dejar mi otro fic "Un Ocaso de Invierno", no me gustó para nada como iba en narrativa, y se me fue la inspiración en el tema. He vuelto a los fics de elfos! Supongo que no puedo alejarlos ¬¬, son mi raza favorita (Tengo preferencias por los Noldor, así que no se extrañen si los meto en todas mis historias XD) Y como estoy de vuelta, después de desaparecer por bastante tiempo, sospecho que voy muy atrasada en la lectura de sus fics, así que me pondré al día de inmediato!

Sean buenas y dejen reviews, please!! Acepto todo tipo de críticas y perdonen los errores de transcripción, este fic lo redacté en una hoja a parte, cosa que nunca antes me había resultado, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir en la PC.

Namárië

Metarel


	2. Un día en la posada

Ondolindë. Segundo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Este fic está inspirado en la obra póstuma "El Silmarillion" de JRR Tolkien. Los elogios, al él, los reviews de cualquier tipo, para mí : )

***************************************************

Un día en la posada

Aurien escondió su claro cabello con una cofia, cubriendo su cabeza, enlazó las amarras de su delantal y tomó el paño de limpiar. El trabajo comenzaba temprano en la posada, así que, sin postergarlo un minuto más, empezó limpiando las mesas. Un grupo completo de hospedados partiría esa mañana, antes del amanecer, como le habían indicado en la cena. Además de ocuparse del aseo del lugar, la joven debía encargarse del temprano desayuno de los huéspedes, ya que ni las cocineras, ni las otras meseras llegaban aún a trabajar. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de vivir en el mismo lugar de trabajo, pero ella sabía aceptarlo, no era fácil encontrar una actividad tan bien remunerada, con la excepción de las realizadas en palacio. Aurien se detuvo un momento a escuchar el repentino estruendo venido de las escaleras. 

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido.- La voz de Annael, el forastero que había recibido en la posada hace mas o menos media semana, se escuchó en el pasillo y a los pocos segundos este apareció, intentando despegar completamente los párpados. El elfo, tomando una escoba apoyada en la pared, comenzó a barrer la sala.-

-No necesitas hacer eso.- Le repitió la chica, como lo había hecho desde que Annael se ofrecía a ayudarla en sus quehaceres, su primera mañana en la posada.- 

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer; ya que nunca habrá suficiente pago para corresponder a tu hospitalidad.- Replicó él, con su gracioso acento, lo que manifestaba en todo momento que el Sindarin no era su lengua madre. Aunque, cuando Aurien se dio cuenta de ello, la primera vez que lo vio, sólo le bastó con su apariencia.

La joven se detuvo para observar al recién llegado. De porte alto y erguido, frente amplia y orgullosa, el extraño parecía tener la arrogancia sobrada para encarar al perteneciente de la más noble de las familias, al rey más inclemente. A pesar de esto, era más que gentil en el trato, incluso había demostrado el tacto suficiente, cuando le habló al administrador de la posada de su situación. Annael era bastante joven, podía apreciarse en la limpidez de su mirada, lo que absorbió a la chica desde el primer momento. Seguramente, si ella no hubiera prestado atención a aquellos ojos verdes, de expresión fresca y franca, jamás lo hubiera albergado en la posada con tanta desenvoltura. La condición altiva de su rostro contrastaba enormemente con la facha descuidada y el aspecto que le daban aquellas ropas grises que ella misma le había entregado, confiando en que Doronion, su hermano, no las echaría de menos. Sin duda, la ascendencia Noldo de Annael podía ser adivinada. 

Aurien volvió a su labor, limpiando las mesas, cuando vio que Annael se volteaba hacia ella. La torpeza con la que el elfo asía la escoba, y realizaba todos los labores que él mismo se exigía hacer, le dio a la mesera más en que pensar. Todos los Noldor de Gondolin vivían en la parte alta, en el centro de la ciudad, y poseían una condición social y económica aventajada, con respecto a los demás elfos del lugar. Ninguno de ellos había solicitado habitación en la posada, desde que Aurien trabajaba en ella. No vivían en la afueras, no la necesitaban. La procedencia de aquel sujeto tan especial le producía verdadera curiosidad, pero no había querido investigar, ni preguntarle al susodicho, por temor a molestarle y dejarle a ella en una situación de veras incómoda. Está bien,- Pensaba- algún día vendrá a decírmelo voluntariamente, nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo guardando un secreto. 

Lamentablemente para ella, Annael no tenía intenciones de revelarle nada, a menos que ella se lo preguntara. Aurien había sido muy amable y generosa con él, y temía provocarle problemas con la guardia de la ciudad, que seguramente le estaba buscando. En su permanencia en la posada, había entablado con ella las conversaciones menos habituales que había dialogado, (a parecer del joven, en su vida), con una doncella. A él, sin duda, esto no le disgustaba, es más, había dejado su hogar y a su señor con ese propósito, alejarse de la nobleza Noldor, que le parecía amanerada, artificial, pero sobre todo engreída y despectiva. Al contrario, los Sindar le parecían menos inquisitivos y apasionados con el saber, y por esta razón, parecían más felices. Más sencillos, espontáneos, afables, atentos, cordiales y benévolos, sinceros y algo ingenuos, lo que los hacía indudablemente más puros, reales. Bueno, no hace falta incurrir en mayores elogios para unos, y desaprobaciones para otros, ya conocemos la clase de pensamientos que componían la mente del joven elfo, que como todos en algún momento de su vida, ya sea tarde o temprano, pasaba por un periodo en el que se desdeña de forma impávida lo propio, que por extrañas y repentinas razones incomoda, y nuestro espíritu se ve enormemente necesitado de cambios drásticos, que siempre innovan, de una manera u otra, en el rumbo de nuestros destinos. Sumergido en estos pensares se encontraba Annael, ensimismado en su ya conocida abstracción al meditar, que problemas no había dudado nunca en propinarle. 

-¿Durmiendo cuando recién aparecen los primeros rayos del Sol?.- Dijo, alegre, Aurien. 

La posición de su protegido forastero, en medio de la sala, sosteniendo estática la escoba y la mirada perdida en un punto inalcanzable, le infirió la irresistible necesidad de sacar al chico de su distraído trance. Con el tiempo la mesera se iría acostumbrando a las momentáneas "idas y venidas" de Annael. Por su parte, el elfo sólo alcanzó a oír, de la frase que con buen acierto replicaba la joven, la palabra "Sol". Instintivamente, posando su mirada en el astro, se dio cuenta de cuan tarde era, -(aunque, bajo otras circunstancias, habría sido temprano), y Aurien se retrasaba con el desayuno para los huéspedes. La mesera, - muy mezquino es asignarle tal oficio, ya que, como sabemos, mucho más amplia era su labor -, también se percató de que el tiempo no parecía querer favorecerle. Se podía escuchar el pequeño barullo que los alojados en las habitaciones superiores, de forma inconsciente, producían al levantarse. La joven detuvo un momento, con la determinación de planificar todas las tareas del día, que prometía bastantes. Necesitaría toda la colaboración posible, y aunque se resistía íntegramente, por fin desistió y le confió a Annael su dilema. 

-Si en verdad, quieres ayudarme...- La voz suave de la mesera tartamudeo por unos segundos, pero el joven no titubeó en interrumpirla, ahora del todo despierto.-

-Con mucho gusto.- Lo dijo con la más complacida sonrisa en los labios, al fin su benefactora aceptaba su asistencia. Aurien lo miró con cara de reproche, pero él no pudo más que seguir sonriendo.

-¿Puedo continuar? Si en verdad, quieres ayudarme...- Esta vez dudó un momento. Le iba a pedir que trajera los caballos de los alojados, hasta la calle principal, listos para su partida, sin embargo, el verle realizar otras tareas más simples infructuosamente le hizo recapacitar otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a servir, eso era más que claro, ¿Aceptaría tener que hacerlo, para pagar cortesías?.- ¿Cómo te llevas con los caballos?

-Perfectamente.- Dijo, con esa singular entonación y pronunciación. Después adivinando lo que quería Aurien, continuó.- ¿Quieres que los traiga, antes de que bajen los huéspedes? Lo hago en dos segundos, pero promete que dejarás que yo te ayude.-

La chica no tuvo más que aceptar la proposición. Ambos entraron por la puerta hacia el pasillo, y después a la cocina. El sólo hecho de tener que pasar a Annael por la entrada de servicio le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué sucedería, si el joven era el benjamín de una noble familia de la ciudad? ¿Qué cosa sucedería, si el padre viniera a buscar al hijo, y lo encontrara durmiendo en el pequeño cuarto que le había entregado? Aurien era bastante afectada en este sentido, pero sabía que nunca lo haría desistir. 

-Las caballerizas están por allí.- 

En ese mismo momento, una joven que pertenecía al servicio entraba por aquella puerta. La presencia de Annael le sorprendió muchísimo, y no trato de disimularlo. Más todavía le sorprendió la elegante cortesía del elfo al saludarle, antes de desaparecer de su vista. Los ojos de Benthiel se veían como platos.

-Hay un atado de heno colgando del techo.- Gritó Aurien advirtiéndole.- Ten cuidado, puede caerte encima.- 

-Si, claro.- Contestó Annael, sin voltear.- Lo peor que podría pasarme sería quedar lleno de pajillas, no te preocupes tanto.- Aurien supuso que él había adivinado todo lo que le perturbaba.-

Benthiel seguía cada uno de los pasos del Noldo con la mirada, de la forma que solía hacerlo cuando avistaba un buen partido. Por supuesto, era soltera.

-Ya es suficiente, ¿No crees?.- Dijo Aurien mientras la arrastraba hacia la cocina. Sería muy difícil de explicar a la otra mesera, pero era preferible hacerlo antes de soportar las más maquinales conjeturas que ella se encargaría de propagar ante el resto de los empleados. Benthiel se había saltado justo una semana de trabajo, por lo que los chismorreos dentro de la posada estaban atrasados. Muy bien, se dijo, no pienso aclarar ninguna pregunta. No lo hizo, y Benthiel no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle, el día prometía ser muy ajetreado.

***

-Tres habitaciones, por favor.- El elfo se dirigía alegremente a Aurien, quien estaba tras el mesón.-

-Lo siento, sólo nos queda una habitación.- La chica miró hacia la puerta, los compañeros de aquel viajero no entraban todos aún. Una señal bastó para que el grupo de alegres Silvanos ingresara completo a la posada. Aurien los contó. Tres adultos, dos elfos y una elfa, cuatro jóvenes, una de ellos era una chica de su edad, dos niños y una niña pequeña. ¡Diez en total!.- Señor, tenemos reglas con respecto al número de personas en una habitación... y ustedes... son muchos.-

- Entiendo. Glirval y yo- Dijo la elfa mirando al que seguramente era su consorte.- Glirval y yo daremos un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, el tiempo es bueno y no hace frío. Descansaremos mañana. Ahora, quizás...-

-Ocho... mmm, ¡No puedo meter a ocho elfos en una habitación!.- Interrumpió Aurien, pensando en voz alta.-

-¡No nos puedes echar, no conseguiremos hospedaje en ningún otro sitio!.- La niña, que no demostraba tener más de cinco años humanos, rompió en llanto. 

-No le hagas caso, es su forma de conseguir las cosas.- Uno de los otros niños replicó en contra de la pequeña, y le sacó la lengua. Ahora la niña lloraba de veras.

-Yo podría acompañar a Eniel y Glirval en su paseo, y entonces serían siete.-

-No, hermano, tú no nos acompañarás a ninguna parte.-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?.- Benthiel volvía de la cocina, con la cara roja y dos bandejas en las manos.- 

La posada siempre se movía así en estas fechas, las vísperas de la celebración de las Puertas del Verano. Los elfos que vivían fuera de la ciudad dejaban sus hogares para unirse a la fiesta. Las últimas lluvias fuera de estación habían adelantado un poco la marcha hasta la ciudad, pero ahora se habían acumulado casi todos los viajeros en una sola posada. Adroth, el dueño de la otra posada por ese lado de la ciudad, estaba cambiando poco a poco de rubro, lo que hizo suponer a Aurien que la otra hospedería había sido cerrada antes de la época festiva. ¡El doble de huéspedes!-, se dijo a sí misma. El sol no había caído por completo y la posada estaba llena. A todo esto se le sumaba un grupo mediano de criados y lacayos que trabajaban en alguna residencia en la parte alta de la ciudad y estaban allí festejando sus vacaciones antes de tiempo. ¡Vacaciones! Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. El alboroto que hacían los que celebraban, los reclamos de los otros huéspedes, que ya estaban exigiendo la cena, el llanto de la niña Silvana, el humo y el calor, le estaban enfermando (por muy imposible que esto suene) Además, ya no aguantaba el cansancio.

Annael se acercó al lugar en donde ella discutía con los Silvanos, pero otro elfo lo llamó desde el otro lado del mesón, pidiéndole algo para beber. El joven había estado todo el día encargándose de los caballos, los baúles y el equipaje de los huéspedes, los pedidos de la cocina, y todo el trabajo que una tercera mesera, Dulinë, y Doronion, el hermano de Aurien, habían dejado de hacer. 

-¡Espere un minuto! ¡Él no es el tabernero!.- El ambiente sofocante, el barullo del salón y el agotamiento hacían que Aurien se irritara y chillara colérica.-

- Yo me encargo del mesón mientras solucionas eso. También puedo ceder mi cuarto, para que la dama y la pequeña no tengan que dormir en la misma habitación que los otros.- Lo que Annael decía a Aurien hizo sonrojar a la joven Silvana, aunque ese no era el cometido del comentario. Para el joven resultaba desacertado que se hiciera tal cosa, delatando completamente su procedencia, levantando toda duda a la mesera. Y tenía razón, Aurien sabía lo incómodo que era compartir la pieza con varones (Según la situación, claro; )

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Benthiel no dejaría que el apuesto-exótico-compañero-de-labores-de-Aurien (No sabía su nombre) quedara sin alcoba. Prefería meter a la fastidiosa niña Silvana en la suya antes que cualquier cosa.- Si no les molesta, yo puedo adecuarles una de las habitaciones de servicio hasta que encuentren un mejor lugar a donde pernoctar o hasta que su estancia aquí termine. Síganme señoritas, y aprovechen de traer sus cosas.- Benthiel las hizo pasar por detrás del mesón, pero antes de llevarlas hasta su pieza, dirigió unas palabras a Aurien.- Eso sí, - miró a Annael con amplia y descarada sonrisa - uno de ustedes tendrá que recibirme en su dormitorio, porque ambos están en cuartos con dos camas.-

-Yo lo haré.- Le dijo Aurien al joven, cuando la otra mesera se fue, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensó que Benthiel era incorregible. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado al resto de los Silvanos, pero vio que Annael los estaba atendiendo, volvió su vista hacia el salón y despidió a la pareja, que volvería seguramente en la mañana a desayunar.

-Ahora pueden ocupar la habitación.- Decía el joven mientras le mostraba al uno de los huéspedes el lugar en donde debía firmar.- Tendrán que esperar aquí, falta una cama en la habitación, para completar las seis, la acomodaré de inmediato.- Esto último causó inmediata reacción en Aurien, pero vio que los Silvanos, lo suficientemente considerados como para no dejarlo hacer solo el trabajo, acudían a ayudarle. Los otros clientes volvían al ataque de nuevo.

***

El escándalo que tenían los elfos en el salón era increíble, pero por lo menos estaban todos ocupados, dejando así a Aurien un momento para respirar. Estaba muy cansada, se notaba en sus ojos, estaba apoyaba en la pared tras el mesón. Annael, por su parte, también estaba exhausto, pero según el todo lo que hacía estaba justificado, tenía una duda con ella y la pagaría. 

Desde hace años que no tenían un día tan agitado en aquel hospedaje, le había dicho Aurien esa mañana, pero la última vez que había sucedido, Sadron, el propietario de la posada aún trabajaba en ella, atendiendo el mismo a su clientela, ahora trabajaba en palacio para el Rey, como catador oficial, y cumplía su sueño de administrar una pequeña viña a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que siempre quiso hacer. 

Todos tenían sueños, que cambiaban al ritmo de las estaciones del tiempo. Por ejemplo él mismo. Cuando era un niño, lo más importante para él era ser un guerrero como su padre. Seguir su modelo, ser tan valeroso, intrépido y audaz como él. Acompañar fielmente a su señor por diversos caminos, demostrándole su lealtad firme a toda prueba. Entrenarse en las armas y alcanzar con esmero el dominio de todas, para defender a su familia, como él lo había hecho. Volver triunfante a casa, después de sus aventuras, y que su madre estuviera satisfecha. Esa era la gran razón, enorgullecer a su madre, pero no había nada detrás de eso, nada que él realmente deseara. Cuanto el alma de Fairel abandonó su cuerpo para reunirse con los Valar, todo eso se vino al suelo, todo lo que amaba se había ido, y lo que anhelaba estaba muy lejos y era imposible alcanzarlo: La felicidad de su madre. De pronto no necesitó gloria, sino tranquilidad para pensar, ni tampoco renombre, sino anonimato para ausentarse y vagar. El mundo le pareció más viejo e indomable, decidió buscar sus secretos y alcanzar su propia felicidad. Todo lo que frecuentaba le pareció pequeño, y deseó conocer. - Muy peligroso - le había dicho Maglor cuando le comunicó su partida- hubiera sido más seguro ser un guerrero y aprender de los enemigos, que ser un... que intentar aprender la esencia de las cosas. ¡Cuidado! La esencia del mundo es la misma que la de los quendi, si la comprendes puedes perderla, ya que es tan inestable como tú.- Le había dejado más confundido de lo que había imaginado, pues cada vez que se preguntaba acerca de ello, más desorientado quedaba. - No temas, lo más seguro es que nunca lo logres.- Había agregado al despedirse, con esa jovial sonrisa que pronto dejaría de tener. Annael no desistió en su empresa, y pensando en que esta ciudad escondida era una señal más de los Valar, se había metido en el ya narrado problema. Sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, no había extraviado su camino.

Al contrario de él, Aurien deseaba estabilidad y seguridad, lo había leído también en sus ojos. Quería ser grande dentro de lo que conocía, no como él que prefería ser minúsculo en lo desconocido. Pero ella era fuerte y perseverante como la tierra, y como la tierra húmeda el destino sembraría su buenaventura en ella, y así conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera. 

El joven sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando en el destino en medio del griterío del salón. Salió del marco de la puerta, para colocarse al lado de Aurien. Depositó dos sillas que había traído desde el comedor interior y ambos se sentaron.

-Esto es un caos!.- Dijo mirando como un elfo, se subía sobre una mesa y comenzaba a contar una anécdota llena de agudezas dirigidas a sus compañeros, que de todos modos reían.

-Esto es una posada!.- Contestó a su vez Aurien, después de un suspiro, dejando a Annael imposibilitado para responder.

Ella tenía razón, eso era una posada, y él no sabía lo que se vivía en las posadas los días prontos a las fiestas. Hasta hace poco, jamás había alojado en una posada, era el hijo de un soldado muerto en batalla, y el gobernante al cual el difunto era fiel, debía hacerse cargo de la viuda y los descendientes de sus guerreros. Toda su vida había vivido entre nobles, siempre se había hecho así y era lógico. No, no lo era, todos tenían el derecho de conocer todo lugar, inclusive los hijos de las viudas. Siempre había sido el huésped, y ahora era el posadero. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, se dijo y se alegró de haber salido de la aristocracia Noldor a tiempo. Si hubiera esperado más, se habría acostumbrado a sus honores y comodidades.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada a la posada chirrió haciendo repiquetear sus dientes simultáneamente. - Tendré que engrasar esa puerta- Pensó. Y se rió de sí mismo. Ya estaba tomándose libertades que no tenía. Pero de todas maneras la engrasaría, preguntándole primero a Aurien, por su puesto. La vida en la posada le estaba agradando, a pesar del cansancio que venía acumulando desde hace tres días y antes. 

-La caballería viene en camino.- Susurró Aurien cerca de su oído. El mesón era bastante alto por lo que, sentados como estaban, no podían ver quién acababa de llegar. Aurien se levantó y Annael la imitó.- ¡Por fin refuerzos!

Un elfo y un elfa ambos jóvenes, pero mayores que Annael, estaban allí. La voz de Aurien hizo que se soltaran repentinamente de las manos. El joven se separó de su compañera y avanzó dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó Annael a Aurien antes de que llegaran al mesón, con la cara de un niño al que le muestran por primera vez un libro para que lea. Aurien sonrió al verle con esa expresión pero no contestó.-

-Te presento a mi hermano mayor, Doronion, y a mi amiga, Dulinë.- La chica hizo sólo un lado de la presentación.- Ambos se pasaron el último tiempo eludiendo el trabajo y endosándolo a nuestras espaldas. Pero ahora nos la van a pagar.-

Annael estrecho la mano de Doronion y besó la de Dulinë. Aurien tuvo que fulminar con la mirada a su hermano, para que no se riera, no así a Dulinë, quien estaba encantada. Mientras Annael siguiera besando la mano de las meseras, ella tendría que hacer de repelente a las desfachatadas. Por lo menos Dulinë no pertenecía aquel grupo, además, ella estaba con Doronion. No obstante, Annael no notó la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, y se limitó a contemplar a los recién llegados. 

Doronion se parecía mucho a Aurien. Poseía los mismos ojos pardos y cabello del color del trigo. Sus hombros eran anchos, se notaba a primera vista que era muy fuerte. Por primera vez notó también que el joven le miraba con recelo, como si él le fuera a quitar a Doronion alguna cosa, un tesoro escondido que le impedía enfrentarlo cara a cara. La mirada del elfo le turbó, por lo que volvió su atención hacia Dulinë. La chica era bastante más baja que su acompañante, incluso más baja que Aurien. Traía el cabello regido con una cofia blanca, que resaltaba el dorado de los cabellos ensortijados y desordenados desde la frente. Sus ojos eran chispeantes y su sonrisa de niña. Al contrario de Doronion, Dulinë era delgada como una flor. Sí, esa había sido su primera impresión de Dulinë, una flor blanca. Que pareja más extraña hacía con Doronion, pensó.

-Y como ustedes pasaron el día como si fuera de descanso, les corresponde ahora ser nuestro relevo nocturno, atender hasta que todos se vayan, y cerrar.-

-Veo que no te ha significado mucho problema.- Doronion tomó la palabra.- Rápidamente has encontrado a un reemplazante, ¡Y miren que tipo de reemplazante!.- El joven se dirigió a las mesas cercanas, quienes le agasajaron con su risa.-

Annael sintió que la sangre le corría con más fuerzas por las venas, y que perdía el control de sus manos, por lo que las empuñó hasta hacerse daño. No quería enfrentarse a aquel tipo, era el hermano de la joven que lo había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Tampoco quería retroceder y parecer un cobarde. Tenía que decirle algo sutil y litigante a la vez, para poder retirarse con dignidad, y por fin descansar. 

-No podría haber encontrado mejor casta en su propia consanguinidad y parentesco en igual grado.- No le gustaba echar mano a las diferencias de casa ni linaje al desafiar, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Temió haberle contestado muy rápido, pero fue consciente de lo firme que sonó su voz. También temió el insultar a la familia de Aurien, pero como había aclarado que el parentesco era en igual grado, es decir, hermano - hermana, no padre - hija ni nada más, le pareció que todo había quedado bien (A menos que ella tuviera más hermanos). Sonrió al ver la cara de furia que ponía Doronion y como Dulinë le sujetaba el brazo. La posada habría quedado en silencio total, si el susurro algunos de los presentes, a los cuales el vino ya había quitado el control de la locución, se hubiese extinguido. Annael saboreó la victoria, el Noldor que trabajaba en la posada acarreando a los animales, que había sido víctima de las burlonas bromas de esa noche en cada una de las mesas, había vencido limpiamente, sólo con la palabra. Sí, el antiguo Annael había vuelto de su exilio y lo dejaría disfrutar un poco más. Giró altivamente su cabeza, sin detenerse en Doronion ni en Dulinë, y se dirigió a Aurien.- Si no hay nada más que decir, me retiro.-

Un nuevo murmullo espantó el silencio, pero esta vez era uno totalmente consciente. ¿De parte de quien se pondría Aurien? ¿La de su hermano de sangre o la de ese joven extraño? La chica tenía pensado seguir con el espectáculo que se estaba montando ese Noldo tan arrogante. 

-Te acompaño hasta tu habitación.- Dijo Aurien y adoptando los mismos aires que Annael, le tomó del brazo. Sin dejar de dar una última mirada a Dulinë y luego a Doronion.-

En esa última mirada, Aurien pudo ver que Dulinë, como ella misma, estaba tomando todo como una gran diversión. Pero también sabía, y Dulinë de la misma manera, que para ambos elfos esto era un enfrentamiento auténtico, de carne y hueso. Nadie entiende a los hombres, pensó, mientras subía las escaleras junto al vencedor de esta batalla.

Doronion ardía en cólera. Aquel desconocido le había insultado delante de todos lo presentes. Por lo menos el silencio que había sido testigo de su derrota se había esfumado por completo. Los otros contaban nuevamente sus anécdotas.

- ¿Celos?.- Dijo Dulinë que todavía sujetaba a su novio por el brazo.- No sufras. Aurien no lo hizo cuando supo que estabamos juntos (Porque, para tu información, supo, a pesar de que intentaras disimular). ¿O acaso tiene ella intenciones de golpearme?.-

-No.- Gruñó Doronion. Pero la imagen de Dulinë siendo perseguida por Aurien con cara de asesina le sacó una carcajada del alma.-

Desde el segundo piso, Aurien pudo oír la risa de su hermano, y supo así que todo estaba bien nuevamente. Annael, que había permanecido de pie como una estatua, le soltó el brazo y le miró a la cara.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

Aurien estalló también en risas, por lo él que supuso que su comentario no le había afectado. Eso era bueno, Annael no quería que, a causa de un pleito con Doronion, su amistad se viera menguada.

-No, no tengo más hermanos, por gracia de Elbereth. Uno es suficiente para ahuyentar a todos los elfos que me rodean. Ya sean amigos, clientes... o novios.- cerró Aurien con un suspiro.-

El joven sintió que su corazón daba un vuelto. El estómago le hormigueaba molestamente desde que ella había comenzado a hablar. Aurien era su amiga, y de esta forma la miraba desde aquella noche, que ahora le parecía lejana, en la que él había aparecido en la posada, empapado a causa de la lluvia, y desprovisto de cualquier cosa de valor. Así había llegado, desarmado, y así pensaba irse, apenas tuviera oportunidad. No deseaba conseguir nada comprometedor, nada que le atara y le impidiera marcharse para seguir su camino, su destino. ¡No podía verla ya con otros ojos! Además, aquel sentimiento le había sido negado, cuando perdió a la única persona que quería de verdad. Ahora, debía resignarse y seguir, sin pensar lo en que los Valar le arrebataron involuntariamente. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era algo que jamás había conseguido en su vida.

-Pero lo que Doronion no sabe, es que mi corazón pertenece desde siempre a una misma persona, a quien jamás descubrirá.- 

La seguridad con la que la chica decía esto le hizo mirar inconscientemente en sus ojos. Ellos le revelaron a Annael le imagen del elfo de quien Aurien hablaba, quien para su propia complacencia, no era él. La felicidad que esto le transmitió fue tal, que decidió despedirse de Aurien de inmediato. Le besó la mejilla. No acostumbraba a hacerlo, y de donde él venía hubiera sido inaceptable, pero no importaba. Él seguiría su rumbo con la libertad de siempre, y ella alcanzaría lo que amaba, y esa razón era suficiente para Annael.

Aurien se quedó mirando como Annael cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Ahora estaba convencida, aquel chico era más raro que lo que demostraba. Extremadamente formal algunas veces, extremadamente espontáneo otras. Totalmente altivo unas, totalmente dócil en otras, consiguiendo de esta manera, que ella le declarara algo completamente confidencial, del que sólo su mejor amiga Dulinë, a la que conocía desde la infancia, estaba enterada. Por el momento confiaba en el carácter reservado de Annael, después tendría tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Ahora, el llegar a su propio dormitorio le pareció primordial.

Annael apoyo la espalda en la puerta cerrada contemplando su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño pero la austeridad de su mobiliario lograban engañar la vista y mostrarlo más amplio. En el rincón izquierdo estaba la cama, correctamente extendida la manta oscura que la cubría. Al fondo, la ventana, que ofrecía con las cortinas corridas el paisaje que queda entre el techo de la posada y el cielo, desde donde la luna llena asomaba su rostro. Debajo de la ventana, estaba la caja de madera pulida que ocupaba como mesa de noche, encima de ella había una pequeña lámpara. En el rincón derecho había un gran armario de dos puertas, en cuyo interior estaban guardadas las sábanas limpias, y una colcha que permitía armar un catre desmontable que se extendía en el suelo, y se volvía a enrollar si ya no se necesitaba. Todo esto le parecía, sin duda, cómodo, al recordar los días en los que dormía en la intemperie, a los cuales se había acostumbrado. 

Se desplomó en la cama cuando todavía podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada. ¡Que vergüenza! Él pensó que Aurien estaba... Que Aurien... ¡Y ella seguramente se había dado cuenta! Las mejillas le ardían, pero sintió unas ganas incontrolables de reírse de sí mismo, de su ingenuidad. ¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Estaba feliz, como no lo había estado en años!

Se puso de pié otra vez. Buscó algo con la mirada y lo encontró depositado encima del armario. Era un arpa pequeña, la que le había acompañado en su viaje. Tenía el corazón alegre, y sintió deseos de tañerla, tenía la esperanza de que podría soñar lo que quisiera, y obtener lo que soñara. El mundo le parecía sencillamente hermoso.

***

El ambiente en el salón seguía siendo el mismo. Había menos clientes, sí, pero el barullo no había menguado. Algunos huéspedes habían subido a descansar, los criados que estaban celebrando sus vacaciones también habían disminuido en número, sólo quedaban los más jóvenes. Doronion apoyaba los codos en el mesón, con actitud de completa irritación. Miraba como Dulinë se codeaba con los elfos y bebía con ellos. Se planteaba la opción de que alguno se propasara con ella, y repasaba una y otra vez lo que haría si eso sucedía. Nunca ocurriría tal cosa. Uno, porque todo parroquiano sabe medirse y respetar a las meseras, (No por estar como cuba dejaban de ser elfos) Dos, todos sabían que Doronion era el novio de Dulinë, y con semejante guardaespaldas, no se atrevía nadie ni a acercársele. Sin embargo, Doronion no sabía esto y estaba atento a cualquier movimiento en falso de los presentes. Si eran celos lo que había sentido antes por Aurien, no eran comparados a los que ahora experimentaba. 

Por primera vez desde que estaba con Dulinë se dio cuenta de algo: Era imposible detenerla. Si le gustaba algo lo conseguía y punto. Quería divertirse con los chicos, lo hacía sin más, aunque su novio estuviera sentado en el mesón atendiendo, lo que ella tenía que hacer. Pensaba así porque aún no se daba cuenta que esa era la fuerza que le había conquistado, y que le llevaría muy pronto a algo más serio. Por ahora, sólo se quejaba.

-"Volveré cuando se te pase la rabieta".- Le especificó Dulinë, saltó el mesón vacío a esas horas y se reunió con sus amigos.

¡Será la última vez que hace esto!- se dijo- y llamó a la joven. Lo que le diría era simple, ya no lo soportaba más. No necesitó hacerlo, cuando la chica llegó a su lado ya sabía lo que le sucedía.

-Intento hacerles olvidar el berrinche que montaste al llegar.- Dijo con amplia sonrisa. Le encantaba que Doronion fuera así, y no lograba entender el porqué. Annael tenía toda la razón, formaban una extraña pareja.- ¿A donde vas?

-Voy a intentar olvidarlo yo también, pero con la ayuda de la almohada. Buenas noches.- El joven desapareció tras la puerta.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¿No pensarás dejarme trabajando sola, o sí?.- 

Escuchó un lejano - ¿Acaso estás trabajando?- desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Bah! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!.- Volvió rápida al sector en donde se concentraba todo el movimiento. 

Estaban entonando algunas canciones, pero al verla llegar se interrumpieron y le pudieron que ella también cantara algo. Dulinë, haciendo honor a su nombre, había nacido con una voz privilegiada, capaz de endulzar los más duros corazones, o hacer enfrentar el peligro e infundir el valor en los más cobardes. Toda leyenda que fuera interpretada por sus labios perecía más verídica que la misma realidad, y los elfos no dejarían de insistir hasta que ella entonara algo. La joven se excusó, estaba cansada y su voz no parecería armónica en ese estado, pero reiteraron con porfía, no se retirarían hasta oír su voz.

-Amigos, sepan que es cierto lo que digo. Además, no podré cantar lo que ustedes me piden, no puedo reconocer esa tonada por el nombre que ustedes me dan, necesitaría escuchar su melodía para poder recordarla.-

Como por arte de magia, todos escucharon la melodía de la canción, incluyendo a Dulinë, y todos se voltearon a mirarla. El sonido provenía de la habitación que estaba justo encima del salón, por lo que las cuerdas de aquella arpa se oían con claridad. Dulinë suspiró, parecía que todos habían conspirado esa noche en su contra.

-Ve a buscar a ese arpista entrometido, parece que quiere unirse a nuestra fiesta.- 

Dulinë corrió por las escaleras, y encontró pronto la raíz del asunto. Entró en aquel cuarto sin hacer ruido y encontró a Annael, pero para ella no era nadie más que el joven a quien habían sido presentados con Doronion, el elfo que había seguido su pendenciera provocación. Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, apoyando una pierna el tejado, tenía el arpa en las manos. La ventana del salón estaba abierta, seguramente desde esa posición se podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban abajo. 

Sin embargo, Annael no tenía ningún interés en escuchar lo que decían. Todo lo contrario, el silencio repentino de los festejantes había despertado curiosidad en él. Cuando escuchó que Dulinë cantaría, prestó verdadera atención. Todavía estaba escuchando el silencio, cuando Dulinë le tocó por el hombro. 

-Todos escuchamos como tocabas, te pedimos que bajes para que podamos disfrutar y alegrarnos con tu música.- 

-He oído los suficientes elogios que tu canto te engarza, como para poner una condición. Bajaré encantado, si me acompañas con tu voz.-

-Con mucho gusto.-

Después de esto, Dulinë había arrastrado prácticamente a Annael hasta el salón, como si de un momento a otro, este fuera a cambiar de opinión. Pero no fue así, y las horas de juerga se extendieron hasta entrada la mañana. 

Dulinë quedó asombrada con la maestría que el joven pulsaba cada cuerda del instrumento. Había demostrado que no sólo era bueno dando mordaces respuestas. Él poseía también el don de los músicos élficos, como ella.

Annael no caía más en gozo. Le deleitaba, como a todos los músicos, poder tocar sus canciones un público oyente. Esa noche los aplausos no dejaron de sucederse. La voz de Dulinë no dejó de deslumbrarlo, y le pareció que escuchaba el canto de los mismos Ainur, pero todo le había parecido tan maravilloso esa noche, incluso los jocosos elfos un poco pasaditos de copas, que al otro día no podrían trabajar. 

Pronto los oyentes comenzaron a pedir música más rápida, uno de los jóvenes Silvanos que se habían quedado la última pieza, sacó una flauta y los acompañó. Dulinë resultó tan buena cantante como improvisadora, y la letra que instaba a todos al baile no tardó en hacer efecto.

Annael se abstuvo de bailar con ellos, y dejando la música como tarea del joven Silvano, se dispuso a subir a su cuarto.

-¡No seas tonto, quédate un rato más!.- Dulinë le tomó por el brazo, tirando de él hasta el salón otra vez.-

-Estoy cansado, Fandil es bastante bueno con la flauta, continúen sin mí.- Dijo, mientras cambiaba de rumbo, con la elfa aún tirando de su chaqueta.-

-¿Cansado? ¡Esto recién está empezando!.- Claro, ella no había trabajado en todo el día, podría seguir celebrando hasta que el sol se les uniera.- No lo digo por la música ¿En serio piensas ir a encerrarte arriba y reposar?

-Hasta donde yo sé, los seres de este mundo necesitan hacerlo.- Dulinë le hacía soltado.-

-Entonces, gracias por acompañarnos, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.- Y sabiendo que Annael no la dejaría hablando sola, agregó.- Tocas muy bien, sabes? Habrán algunas competiciones este año, me preguntaba si piensas... - El rostro de Annael era autoexplicativo.-

-Por favor, Dulinë.-

-Muy bien, vete si quieres. Mañana te contaré como la hemos pasado.- Lo vio irse por la puerta tras el mesón.- Sólo intento ayudarte, para que no te conviertas en un elfo aburrido, como los otros Noldor.-

El joven corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. La rapidez con que había subido las escaleras le provocó algo de mareo, aunque no hay que ocultar que otras grandes razones fueron las varias copas que había "probado", como Dulinë decía. Nunca bebía demasiado, pero sabía perfectamente lo que el alcohol le provocaba. No cerró las cortinas, ni guardó el arpa, y de lo que traía puesto, sólo se quitó los zapatos. Sólo deseaba meterse a la cama, y evocando el recuerdo de los mullidos cojines en donde descansaba cuando era niño, cerró los ojos para olvidar el creciente dolor de cabeza.

***

Annael no pudo descansar como él esperaba. El quedarse pensando en el estruendo que había en el primer piso, fue sin duda una mala idea. Él mismo estaba demasiado inquieto como para quedarse en la cama el resto de la noche. 

Es una pena -pensó- que sólo el licor sea capaz de soltarnos la lengua, desenmohecer todos nuestros músculos y huesos, y devolvernos la alegría pura que perdemos con el tiempo, porque ese tipo de alegría sólo se goza en la niñez.

No quería reconocerlo, pero una parte de él quería volver al salón a beber con esos tipos a los que había visto por primera vez esa noche. Sintió la urgente necesidad de reírse a carcajadas, pero primero tenía que encontrar un motivo. Con tanto bullicio no podría seguir descansando, se convenció a sí mismo, así que lo mejor era unirse al alboroto.

Lo que él no sabía era que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el agotamiento le había obligado a subir. Cuando bajó, no encontró nada de lo que había visto la anterior noche. Pudo ver nacer, a través de las puertas abiertas, los primeros rayos del sol, quien había llegado tarde a la fiesta, como él. Cerró las puertas y contempló lo que había quedado del alborozo que antes se vivía en el salón. Lo que vio no le hizo precisamente sonreír, era un verdadero desastre. Varias sillas yacían en el suelo, manchado en varios lugares de un color purpúreo, sin detenerse en las botellas rotas y los vasos sucios esparcidos por doquier. Deseó no haber bajado, mientras bostezaba. Estaba descalzo, y las mañanas, a pesar de estar tan cerca del verano, aún eran frías. 

Algo se interpuso entre él y la puerta. Era Doronion. 

-Justo en el momento indicado.- Pensó.- Los enfrentamientos por la mañana le alegran el día a cualquiera.-

Supuso lo mismo de Doronion, su rostro le indicaba cuan desagradable le era esta situación, pero algo muy fuerte le impulsaba a estar allí. Annael procuró adoptar un aire de indiferencia y seguir su camino, pero el otro joven no se quitó de allí. Intentó pasar por segunda vez, pero el otro le empujó los hombros, avanzando. El Noldo contestó la ofensiva, no lo dejaría pasar, sin ponerse a pensar que él parecía una delgado abedul al lado del tronco de un roble viejo, si se comparaba con Doronion. Evadió un golpe de puño, que le alcanzó en el hombro derecho. Se distrajo un solo segundo, o Doronion fue demasiado rápido, el segundo golpe, el rostro, le había tumbado en el suelo. El pendenciero hermano de Aurien era muy fuerte, y, además, ambidextro.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mi hermana.- 

La sangre le hervía en la cabeza y el corazón se le apretaba. Idiota, entre Aurien y él nada había. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Nadie le golpeaba así desde que era un niño, y había jurado que jamás volvería nadie a hacerlo. Aprovechando que Doronion volvía un poco la cabeza, después de mirarlo por un rato y dándolo por vencido, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. Bloqueó varios puñetazos y le propinó uno en el estómago. Doronion calló de rodillas. ¡En ese momento le hubiera gustado reír! Desbordaba en cólera, pero aún no olvidaba lo que le habían enseñado, esperó a que se levantara. Por Alguna razón, ambos voltearon la mirada hacia la izquierda, en el lugar en el cual un pequeño bulto se desperezaba, hasta aparecer el blanco rostro de Dulinë. Annael nunca supo lo que pasó en ese momento por la mente de Doronion, pero lo que fuera, resultó ser suficiente para que el Sinda renovara fuerzas y se lanzara de nuevo a pelear. Lo sorprendió la rapidez con la cual Doronion le había alcanzado. Le asió por momentos de las ropas, y barrió con él los vasos sucios del mesón. Parecía una bestia enfurecida. Annael sintió el espeso vital liquido resbalar por sus labios, su metálico sabor le hizo reaccionar. - Maldito imbécil, te romperé el rostro.- De un momento a otro se encontraba sobre Doronion, golpeando repetidamente su mandíbula. Dulinë chillaba pidiendo ayuda, pero no se atrevía a moverse de aquel rincón en la izquierda del mesón. Un arrebato de ira le inundaba el pecho a Annael y controlaba todos sus movimientos. El corazón le latía en los oídos y su respiración se aceleraba. Doronion le pegaba en el abdomen desorientándolo por momentos, intentaba quitárselo de encima como fuera. Pero no, no lo lograría, nadie le separaría de ese bastardo, pensaba, perdiendo toda la anterior formalidad. Ahora la nariz de su oponente también sangraba, tiñéndole los puños de rojo. Sintió que alguien le tomaba por los hombros y le sacudía con fuerza. Doronion se deshizo de su nudo y le empujó lo más lejos que pudo, en el estado en que se encontraba. Intentó soltarse de los brazos que le apretaban como las garras de un halcón. Volteó y vio a uno de los Silvanos, y le escuchó por primera vez. Le pedía que se calmara. Respiró con algo de dificultad y se sintió cansado nuevamente. Poco a poco volvía a sus cabales. Vio como su adversario de debatía con dos o tres de los Silvanos y por momentos dudó lo que acababa de hacer. Se intentó limpiar la cara y el Silvano lo soltó. Annael se quedó en donde estaba. Doronion poseía, al parecer, un peor aspecto que él, tenía el cabello pegado al rostro, de un color rojo oscuro, que no se debía precisamente de acaloramiento. Dulinë se puso en puntillas, e intentó limpiarle el semblante con la manga de su vestido, pero él huyó de la tela y también de su caricia.

El asunto no merecía ir más allá de una simple discusión, la disputa se le fue de las manos, reconoció. Pero el hermano de Aurien le había provocado. ¡Aurien! Le había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de esto? La buscó entre los presentes. Estaba entre Benthiel, con los ojos muy abiertos, como la primera vez que la había visto, y la chica Silvana, quien al contrario de la otra, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si aún estuvieran peleando. Aurien se cubría la boca con las manos, y le miraba apesadumbrada. Su mirada contenía tanta angustia, que Annael temió que fuera a salir corriendo por la puerta, y estaba preparado para seguirla y explicarle todo. En ese momento se sintió como el elfo más infame y ruin que hubiera pisado Arda hasta esa hora, y en todos los evos por venir. 

Sin embargo, el único que se alejó de la engorrosa escena fue Doronion, dando grandes zancadas, seguido por Dulinë, quien al mirarle, echaba chispas por los ojos, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera a hablarle. 

Los Silvanos volvieron a su habitación, excepto la chica que seguía con los ojos apretados hasta que Benthiel le dio un codazo. Aurien cambió de lugar, y se paró seria y grave, en frente de Annael, quien seguía sin moverse. El incidente le había agriado el día. Tomó al joven del brazo, sin mucha dulzura que digamos, y tiró de él por el pasillo, rodeado por las otras dos elfas. 

Las uñas de la mesera le hacían daño, pero no le preocupó mucho eso. ¡Tenía que decirle algo! Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, o se le fueron en la sangre que aún le salía por la nariz.

-Yo...-

-¡Cierra la boca!.- Aurien estaba muy irritada, y no sería muy saludable contradecirla.-

Pronto llegaron a la cocina. Benthiel quitó las cosas que había sobre la mesa y la Silvana corrió afuera por la puerta de servicio. Regresó en unos instantes con unas hojas grandes, pero Annael no vio que hizo con ellas, ya que estaba de espaldas. 

-Recuéstate allí.- Dijo Aurien, más calmada.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Que te recuestes sobre la mesa!.-

Le obedeció, no tenía otra opción. Además, tenía que encontrar algo que decir. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería salir de la posada. Se había demorado mucho en ella, y se estaba acostumbrando a la vida que se llevaba en el lugar. Después le sería dificil, por no decir imposible, dejarla. Aurien volvía a la carga. Con un paño le humedeció la cara y la frente, que comenzaba a sentir tirante y seca.

-Aurien, será mejor que me vaya de aquí.- 

-No digas estupideces, no estoy de humor para oírlas.-

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Yo no he cumplido con mi parte, sólo estoy estorbando en este lugar, además, ya he causado suficientes problemas.-

-Más problemas tendrás con la Guardia de la ciudad, si sales de la posada.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que has escuchado. La Guardia te está buscando.- Le apretaba las fosas nasales, para cortar la hemorragia, impidiéndole también hablar, pero los ojos del joven decían lo suficiente.- ¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¡Por favor, Annael! Eres el único extranjero Noldo en la ciudad, no pueden buscar a otro elfo.-

No podía ser posible. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a Gondolin. Casi había olvidado el incidente con los tres vigilantes. Pero la Guardia no podía advertir a los ciudadanos, quienes se ofenderían por completo, por la falta de seguridad e incompetencia. El desprestigio sería demasiado. Ahora lo entendía, lo estarían esperando, no podría estar encerrado por siempre. Cerró los ojos. Le temblaban y no podía pensar con claridad.

La Silvana se acercaba con un vaso verde, ¿O era azul? Poco le importaba ya, los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo.

-Estás muy pálido.- Dijo Aurien a su derecha, con la voz ya suavizada.- Has perdido bastante sangre.-

Le acercó algo a los labios. Un fluido espeso le abrasó la boca y la garganta. Hasta el vaso parecía quemarle.

-Está caliente.- Profirió con un hilo de voz.-

-Bébelo, te hará dormir. Después me dirás cómo entraste en la ciudad. Procura descansar, eh?.-

Respiró profundamente y sonrió. Aunque tenía cerrados los ojos, no todo era negro. Sintió los suaves dedos de Aurien en su frente, enredándolos lentamente en su cabello. Ya no está enojada, pensó antes de abandonarse al abatimiento.

***************************************************

Aiya!

Más explicaciones: Este capítulo me salió bastante largo. Reitero lo que he dicho en el otro fic: Si les molesta, puedo separarlo en dos partes. Por lo menos he encontrado algo que hacer por las noches! Unas pocas jornadas de juerga y ya no puedo dormir los días siguientes. Sufro de insomnio +_+ espero que no se refleje en la historia!!

Volviendo al tema central, este capítulo también es algo más lento que el anterior, pero necesitaba hacerlo así para describir mejor a los protagonistas.

Annael, está inspirado en alguien que conozco, o intento hacerlo, en la realidad (Sólo yo me entiendo XD) Es un joven elfo bastante especial: Cree que conoce muchas cosas, pero a la vez el personaje roza en la más pura inocencia e ingenuidad. Por esta razón, le suceden muchas cosas, y su ánimo se ve afectado rotundamente, según como sople el viento, podemos decir. Lo único que deseo es que esa persona no lea jamás esto ¬¬

Aurien es la mezcla de mis dos mejores amigas, a las que quiero un montón, y es una lástima que no estén por aquí conmigo.

La que sí está leyendo esto de seguro es Dulinë (Bueno, ustedes entienden que no me refiero al personaje) También sé que es una pesada y no me dejará review, porque no le has dejado a nadie, eh?

Supongo que todos los personajes tienen algo de mí ; ) pero no puedo dejar de relacionarlos con la gente que me rodea.

Para continuar con este peazo de nota, tengo que agradecerles por sus reviews y decir un par de cosillas:

A Elanta. Gracias por avisarme (de ambas cosas ^^) No había notado lo de la cursiva en el primer capítulo, porque en el procesador de texto no ponía problemas al leer. Lo de Glorfindel, ya me lo habían advertido antes, pero no quise cambiarlo. Los nombres de los otros consejeros no los conocía, a excepción de Maeglin y Echtelion, y estoy segura de que no aparecían en El Silmarillion. Desafortunadamente mis conocimientos acerca de la ciudad no pasan de lo que aparece allí. Si conoces alguna página en la que aparezca más información, dímela y te estaré siempre agradecida ^^

A Anariel. Imagino que retomaré mi otro fic cuando vuelva a inspirarme. De todas formas se me hace casi imposible seguir dos fics largos a la vez, ya que tengo una pésima concentración (seguro lo han notado en el ritmo narrativo que llevo a veces), y problemas de memoria al relacionar los hechos. Al final, terminaría todo mezclado! Pero no te preocupes, volveré al otro fic, cuando termine este (o cuando me aburra) te pido paciencia, porque no pienso cortarlo aún. 

Al terminar, si alguien tiene pastillas para dormir, adjúntelas a un review, please!

Namarië

Metarel


End file.
